The field of the invention is visually entertaining devices which are, in effect, a moving art form. Such art forms in the past have included devices which blow bubbles, lava lamps, or electric arcing arrays. Such devices provide an ever-changing visual display which is pleasing to the human senses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which creates an ever-moving sheet of a viscoelastic substance which is interesting and relaxing to observe.
The present invention is for a display device showing the formation of a stretched and moved sheet of a viscoelastic solution. The device has a bottom chamber capable of containing a volume of a viscoelastic solution. A solid drawing element is moved from a position above the upper surface of the viscoelastic solution to a position wherein at least a portion of the solid drawing element enters the upper surface and volume of the viscoelastic solution. It is then slowly withdrawn from the viscoelastic solution to a position above the solution. A portion of that solution which is drawn up with the drawing element slowly falls off the drawing element and back into the solution forming a sheet or other interesting pattern as it falls slowly back into the solution.